sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Atterman
Name: Samantha Atterman Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Volunteering with vet, Archery, Sketching Appearance: Samantha is 5'7" and 130 lbs. She is attractively proportioned, without being skinny. She has red hair and blue eyes, with a smattering of freckles accross the bridge of her nose. Samantha has a narrow face with a slightly turned up nose. She never plucks her eyebrows. She has a faint scar on her jaw on the right side of her face in the shape of a crescent moon. Samantha favors slightly odd fashions, and favors bright t shirts and long skirts. Her collection of nail polish shades is of some renoun, and was last seen with electric blue nails. Her ears are pierced, in which she usually wears a subtle pair of pink heart earrings. Samantha does wear glasses, as she is slightly nearsighted. She needs them to make out fine details, though she often forgets them. They are blue and rectangular. She was wearing them on the day of the abduction. Biography: Samantha is the adopted daughter of Katherine Atterman and Molly Johansson. Molly's family have old oil money from Texas, leaving the family in comfort. Katherine is a mystery writer, whose last book was called "Ten Foot Square." Samantha was home schooled by her mothers through sixth grade to keep the inevitable questions about their home life from affecting Samantha's childhood. Samantha was a happy child, going through the same phases most little girls went through; the barbie and pony phases each being given their time. It was not until she was ten that something happened to change her. One night, while driving home from the movies, Samantha saw a deer lying by the side of the road. She screamed for her mom to stop the car, and ran out to see if it was all right. The deer had been hit by a car, its leg had been broken almost entirely, the bone was showing through, and the leg was twisted at a strange angle. The deer was panting, fear in its eyes. Samantha knealt beside the deer, and stroked its head softly, and it started to calm down. She looked tearfully at her mothers, asking them what she could do, but it was clear from the looks on their faces that they did not believe it could be helped. Samantha reached down to try to straigthen te deer's leg, but upon the slightest touch, the deer leapt into motion kicking out, striking her square in the jaw. It hobbled on three legs into the trees, flashing its tale, before falling again, twenty feet away. Samantha tried to stand, but blacked out, falling to the ground. She was treated for concussion, but held no grudge against the animal. Her jaw was wired shut, she was missing several teeth, and her eye was swolen shut, but her first question was whether or not the deer was all right. Katherine told her that they had called animal control, but they were not sure what had happened. But Samantha could tell. The deer had not made it. From that day onward, she decided she wanted to be a vet, and care for animals that were injured, so that she would never have to accept the death of another living creature, not if she could help it. As soon as she was old enough, she started volunteering at the vet's office, helping to walk the dogs, cleaning the cages, and other basic chores. Occasionally, on slower days, the veterinarian would allow her to sit in the cool exam rooms, on a swivel chair, observing basic care, such as the setting of a bone, using sutures, and delivering a vaccine. By the time she was in middle school, she was capable of prepping vaccines for the vet, and was learning on pieces of canvas how to use sutures. She soon began to show proficiency in many basic forms of care, but was naturally always under supervision. In such a small town as Alderbrook, the number of animals sometimes seemed greater than the number of people, and any help she could provide was appreciated around the office, just as she appreciated any knowledge she could glean. Though often all she could do was watch, she became confident that if the situation arose, she could handle any minor emergency. In Seventh grade, she entered the public school system, by request, so that she could learn biology from teachers who knew more about the subject than a writer and a rich girl. Though the idea of having two mothers still raised some eyebrows, she shrugged it off. When asked directly about where her "real" parents were, she would smile and begin to ramble on about the theories of immaculate conception. She studied hard in school, and quickly adjusted to the faster pace of public classes. In Science class, she began to appreciate the intricate art that made up the books. Where most people saw boring diagrams she saw finely detailed maps of knowldege. She started copying down the ones that intereasted her, and grew to be a fairly good artist, often sketching some of the animals at the vet's office in her free time. When she moved on to Alderbrook, she quickly found herself fitting in with the nerdier crowd. Her lab partner in Biology became her closest friend, and she spent more time in the library than anywhere else. She found herself more at home with the people in the high school, her friends did not care about her home life, and she has opened up quite a bit. She is a good friend to those she knows well, though she remains a bit standoffish around people she has just met. She also discovered a new passion, archery. Several of the scouts in the area had put together an amateur archery team, including her lab partner. They invited her to come to a practice meet and she became enthralled by the feel of the bowstring. It had a quiet grace, unlike a firearm. Instead of a bang, it made almost a whisper. Unlike many of the members, she knew she could never bring herself to hunt, but she became quite good at delivering the arrows into the heart of the straw stuffed targets. Now that she can take higher sciences, she excels in Biology and Chemistry, almost to the exclusion of other disciplines. She is not very well read, and stays on the cusp of a B- in her English classes. She puts in enough effort to keep up her GPA, but no more. She still plans to study in college to be a vet, and looks forward to having her own practice, where she can take care of all manner of creatures. Advantages: Samantha has some training in veterinary medicine, which will translate to a fairly good field medic. Though she may not be able to extract a bullet, give her a needle and thread, and she can at least sew up the hole. She is slow to make friends, but once she finds a group, she is a warm individual. She has had training with a bow, which follows similar aiming principles as a gun. While she will not know how the mechanics of a firearm, she will find it much easier to aim, track targets, etc., given she isn't in an all out firefight. Disadvantages: Samantha is not very large, and is certainly not used to physical hardship, being from a wealthy family. Though she can use a bow, she acknowledges that she would find it almost impossible to shoot at anything living. Designated Number: Female Student #11 ---- Designated Weapon: Camping set Conclusion: Well she's certainly a very good medic it would seem. Even has her little campin' set to house her injured patients. But this is a game where you gotta kill people not save them. Without a good draw, it looks like Samantha might be bittin' the bullet sooner, rather than later. The above biography is as written by Jadedflames. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Rebecca Clark Collected Weapons: Camping set (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"What's wrong, Eoin? I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is that we have been dropped into this desert, told to kill each other, and given only enough rations to survive a couple of days. What's wrong is that I have had to patch up two people from the verge of death, because some people actually decided to play this stupid game! What's wrong is that I shouldn't be here! I just wanted to be a fucking VET! And here I am trying to keep people alive, and here we come across someone who was killed because SOME FUCKING IDIOT DECIDED TO PLAY WITH A GUN!"'' Other/Trivia *Samantha was created the night after her handler, Jadedflames had an experience with a badly injured deer. While it did not do as much damage as Samantha's deer did, it was still a very harrowing experience. Animal control never did find the injured animal. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Samantha, in chronological order *Out of the Wilderness, Into the Wild *Horror Business *The Ballard of the coward *It's not like its for real or anything, right? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Samantha Atterman. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters